Crush
by Violet Eliot
Summary: Jared imprints on Kim - how I imagined it. One shot. "'Maybe if I were prettier, maybe he would notice me.' Those were the words that she tortured herself with every day."


**A/N: This is a oneshot about how I imagined Jared's imprinting on Kim to be in my head, since Stephenie Meyer didn't describe it at all in the Twilight series. Also, if you haven't already read it, I have written another imprinting one-shot about Claire and Quil in future years which you might find, uh, interesting! Well, anyhow, I'm sorry it's a bit fluffy but I'm just a sucker for fluffiness! **

**Anyhow, feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or any Twilight series characters. I'm sure you assumed that since if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfictions. I would be out buying expensive things and rolling around in money. Okay moving on...**

* * *

The loud, pompous man with a very obvious bald spot who stood in the front of the classroom bored Kim immensely, causing her thoughts to roam and run wild. Her mind was always so busy, contemplating various people, problems and life in general. Listening was something she was naturally good at. It was amazing how much you learned about life if you just stopped talking for a minute. If only Kim could express what she was thinking through speech – she would be the most popular girl in school. But talking wasn't her thing. She knew that by the time she was five years old and arrived at school for the first time. She didn't say one word all day and rushed to her mother as soon as the bell rang, in tears. The next day was more successful because of a friendly girl named Jess. She had been her best friend ever since. If only Jess hadn't moved away from her hometown, La Push.

Jared accidentally nudged Kim's elbow causing a shiver of pleasure to rush through her, though she wouldn't dare look at him. Kim was afraid he would think she was strange, just staring blatantly at him like that. Because once Kim looked at Jared it was almost impossible for her to stop. In her opinion Jared was better looking than any movie star she had ever seen. He had been her crush for about a year now. He wasn't the class "hottie" since all the popular girls glanced right past him in the halls. Most of the popular girls already had boyfriends anyway, like Leah Clearwater had Sam Uley. They were such a perfect popular girl and jock pairing that it sickened Kim.

But there was just something about Jared that Kim admired. Even though Jared never even looked twice at her, once she recalled a time when he accidentally bumped into her in the corridor and he apologised in a kind, shy voice, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry," and then swiftly walked past her, again making contact by brushing his arm against hers. Only six words out of the whole time she had known him, but it was better than nothing Kim decided. _Maybe if I were prettier, maybe he would notice me. _Those were the words that she tortured herself with every day, along with, _Maybe if I weren't so shy, maybe he would notice me._ Kim considered herself to be quite plain and carried no pretty features, the only exception being her warm, chocolate-brown eyes that were decorated by long dark lashes. She often envied girls like Leah Clearwater who were naturally so beautiful that they didn't even need to wear the thick layers of makeup that they plastered on themselves everyday.

"Kimberley?" Mr Royce stared at Kim along with the rest of the class, excluding Jared of course.

She cleared her throat and asked in a small voice, "Yes?"

"Question ten?" The short man was so close to her table now that she could see the sweat on his forehead.

"I.. uh…" Kim stuttered while trying to find her math book underneath her diary, which was decorated with Jared's name in various styles of writing.

"What's this?" Before Kim could stop him, the nosy teacher snatched her diary and skim over the page she was working on. "Well, Jared is definitely not the answer Kimberley no matter how many different styles of script you used to write it, I can tell you that for a fact. Now where is your Math book?" The teacher slammed her diary back on her desk and strolled back to the front of the room.

The laughter that filled the entire classroom cut Kim's insides like lying on a rose bush with a thousand thorns. The color of Kim's cheeks had just about turned the color of a rose as well. She didn't hate anyone else at that moment more than the rude, portentous man in front of her. She wanted to scream at him at the top of her lungs and tell him how horrible he truly is and should get a life. But of course her shy nature silenced her, as usual. Poor Jared. She didn't dare look at the most likely embarrassed boy sitting uncomfortably close to her. She didn't look at anything but the math book in front of her for the entire lesson.

It seemed like five hours instead of forty-five minutes until the bell rang, indicating that her excruciatingly painful day was finally coming to an end. Straight away she grabbed her books, slung her bag over her shoulder and raced out of the classroom. As if just to spite her, it started raining just as she made it outside. She fumbled with her bag, searching for her umbrella and dropped all her books into a conveniently placed mud puddle. As if her day couldn't get anymore embarrassing, standing right next to her was Jared.

Jared saw the shy but seemingly nice girl drop her books and felt a sudden urge to help her. He had been fighting the urge all day. He had never even noticed this girl before or even known her name and he had wondered why. So maybe she wasn't pretty. And she was painfully shy, but so was he. He had never perked up a conversation with her because he really had no idea what to say. Besides he already had friends now that he was in "the pack" along side Sam and Paul. In this case pack was meant literally on account of their being an actual pack of wolves. Well, werewolves to be exact. He had never even believed in anything supernatural a week ago. It was funny how one week could affect your entire life, or maybe even forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes of that period was how long Jared had fought the need to talk to or even have any kind of contact with that girl. He took a deep breath and finally perked up the courage to walk over to the helpless girl, Kimberley was what he thought her name was. Maybe now that he knew she liked him it would be easier for Jared to talk to her.

Kim started hyperventilating when she heard footsteps squelch in the mud near her as she bent down to retrieve her runaway books. _This is it Kim. Now say something! _She mentally yelled at herself.

She heard Jared's voice as though he was right next to her, "Uh, hi. Your name's Kimberley right?" She saw his hands clasp the remaining books she had dropped.

She looked up at the gorgeous boy's face and felt as thought her heart had just melted in her chest. And from the expression forming on the boy's face it seemed as though his reaction was similar. In fact, Jared hadn't felt anything like it before. He stared into this innocent girl's eyes and suddenly he needed her. Everything around him morphed into a blur. All he could see was her eyes; that warm, dark chocolate color. Suddenly everything made sense. The meaning of life, the reason he was alive. Gravity was this girl. Kimberley. Nothing mattered more than her at that moment and forever. He didn't question his feelings. He was too absorbed in the moment to question his sudden feeling of pure bliss and contentment.

Kim's voice sounded shaky to her own ears. "Actually, I prefer Kim."

Jared kept staring at her, the way a mother stared at her newborn child. This confused Kim but she was also flattered by the gesture.

"Wow," was all Jared could say.

Kim, who now had a hold of her books stood up slowly and Jared rose at the exact same time. She laughed nervously. "W-what?"

Jared smiled like he really meant it. "You."

Kim blushed a deep shade of crimson and laughed again. "Um, thankyou."

"No problem," he replied, still lost in her eyes.

Kim suddenly felt vulnerable. "Umm," she said quickly. "I guess I'd better be going." She started walking away from him as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Jared called after her. "You forgot the rest of your books!"

She turned around at the school gate. "Oh." She blushed. "Thankyou." But she couldn't leave so quickly that time because of Jared's firm clasp on her hand. She looked up at him again, also dazed this time. "What?"

"You're beautiful," Jared stated, more sure of himself than ever.

"Oh," Kim couldn't help but smile back. "Thankyou… again."

"Your welcome," Jared replied, closing the distance between them so slowly that Kim tingled in excitement. He grabbed hold of Kim's other hand, causing her to drop her books in the mud again – not that she really minded. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his hands around her waist. Kim's hands were shaking as she placed them on the back of Jared's neck. The feeling of her wet skin touching his made Jared feel dizzy. Jared was so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face. As slowly as possible to savour the moment, Jared moved his face closer to hers until his lips finally reached her lips.

The one action of contact brought both of them to life. Both of them experienced a first kiss like no other. Their lips moved against each other's slowly and gently and just perfectly. Maybe the concept of kissing in the rain was so cliched but just cliched enough to make their kiss perfect. It lasted for about five seconds at most, so it was short but so gentle and hesitant and very, very sweet.

Kim opened her eyes to see Jared's lull expression and started smiling again. "Wow," was all she could say. She had never felt so delighted and so alive in her entire life and she wished she could find more words to express herself. Finally she felt content with herself. She couldn't feel self-conscious even if she tried. Kim found it funny how just knowing someone else loved you could make you feel so lucky. At that moment she felt luckier than any other girl in the world, even the popular girls. The popular girls were AV geeks in her mind at that moment. She had no idea why Jared had chosen or why he loved her but it was obvious he did, even though he hadn't said it. It was like there was some unnatural force of nature binding them together. She had no idea why, but she knew one thing – she was definitely okay with the situation. She was more than okay. She was overjoyed, beyond happiness. If it was possible to feel more than love for someone than that was exactly how Kim felt about Jared. And Jared knew this feeling was possible when he looked at Kim.

"What?" Jared asked as he became lost in her eyes again.

"You," was all Kim could utter before she leaned in to kiss him again.

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
